You can take your mind off of things in several ways
by Jaaannn
Summary: Draco and Hermione run into a not so pretty sight during their rounds, and they must take their minds off it. Question is, how exactly are they going to do that? Oneshot!


April 6th

''I don't know about you Granger, but I need alcohol to forget about this.'' Draco stepped through the portrait hole, straight into the kitchen where Hermione heard him shuffle around various bottles and boxes until he found what he was looking for.

Stomping into the living room of the Head Quarters with two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey, he raised his eyebrow as if to ask if she wanted some, too. Hermione nodded and reached out her hand to take the glass Draco filled for her.

Nodding at each other, they both downed the glass in one gulp and slammed them down on the table, where the bottle was charmed to fill their glasses automatically.

Hermione let her head fall back on the couch with a groan. ''I still cannot believe I had to witness that.''

''_You_ can't believe it? What do you think about me? Do you think I enjoyed watching the Weasel's dingy butt? At least you got some kind of warning from me. Not that you listened..'' Draco trailed off before gulping down another glass of Firewhiskey.

''Can we just stop talking about this? Ronald is still one of my best friends and I don't want to think about the things he was doing in that classroom. With Lavender no less. Ew.'' Hermione scrunched up her nose and took a sip of her drink. Standing up, Draco walked into his room to retrieve his broomstick. ''Care to join me?'' He asked her with a knowing look. ''You know just as well as I know the fear of falling off this tiny piece of wood will get your mind off Ronald Weasley's bum.''

Hermione laughed. ''Another time, maybe. I'm going to forget about the past hour by finishing this drink and then heading to bed. It's late and I have to get up early tomorrow.'' She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. ''Make sure you don't fall off that deformed tree.'' Draco chuckled and kissed her nose. ''Won't happen.'' He then walked over to the window and climbed onto his broom. Turning around and giving her a wink he took off. ''See you later, love!''

Hermione smiled and watched him fly away into the night sky. Walking into her bedroom, she changed into her pajama's and grabbed '_Hogwarts, a History'_ to read by the fire whilst she finished her drink.

Running into Ron shagging Lavender in the dungeons was awful, and reading on a comfortable couch with an alcoholic drink within reach seemed to be the perfect way to forget about it.

When Draco came back two hours later, red cheeks from the evening chill and his hair slightly tousled from the wind, he found Hermione fast asleep on the couch. After looking at her for a few moments he quietly walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

Softly scooping her up in his arms, he carried her over to the stairs where he hesitated a minute before turning to left and laying her down in his bed. After quietly changing into his pajama bottoms and brushing his teeth he carefully crawled into bed next to Hermione. Wrapping his arms around her, he sighed when she snuggled closer to him. Listening to her steady breathing, he was asleep within minutes.

Hermione woke up a few hours later, confused as to where she was. When she tried to roll on her back, she was met with a firm, warm and breathing object. _Of course_, she thought, _he would put me in his bed._

Closing her eyes, she snuggled closer into Draco and hummed when she felt his arms hug her tighter.

* * *

She and Draco had been dating since the middle of their eighth year. After the first few weeks of sharing quarters they realized they were actually very similar and Malfoy turned out to not be the massive git Hermione initially thought him to be.

Then one night when she came back from a meeting with the prefects and Draco had made the two of them dinner, he had even lit a few candles, she realized what a sweet guy he actually was. They started dating shortly after that, but had kept their relationship secret for a while, mainly because of Hermione's friends.

She had told Ginny everything, though, because she knew the girl had grown up so fast during the war that she was most likely the only one who would understand. At first Ginny had been skeptical, but she knew Hermione wouldn't get herself into danger and after the three of them had hung out a few times, even Ginny had to admit Malfoy was an okay guy.

Harry and Ron didn't understand at first why on earth Hermione would ever so much as interact with Malfoy, but they too found out he wasn't as bad as they thought. This was, however, after Hermione forced them to sit together and spiked their drinks so they'd, you know, be a bit less heated. That had been in February. And though the three boys would never admit it, all five of them knew- they got along just fine.

Even though Hermione hadn't been a virgin when she started her relationship with Draco, she wouldn't call herself an expert, either. She was glad Draco was more experienced, and he showed her how good at sex she actually was. Thinking of sex with Draco, she felt the funny tingling in her stomach, and she opened her eyes once again to stare at the Head Boy.

Looking down, she admired every inch of his body. Picking up quidditch again had not been a bad decision in Hermione's opinion. She lifted up her hand to caress his face. She liked watching him as he slept, the frown that most of the time was in place was completely gone, his face was smooth. Sometimes he even had the hint of a smile on his face. Letting her hand trail down, she touched his neck, his chest and ended at his navel. Looking up again, she smirked as she saw Draco frown in his sleep. His face had taken an aroused expression, but he wasn't awake yet.

Letting her hand play with the band of his pyjama pants she sat up and softly kissed his forehead. Making her way down she kissed his collarbone and shifted down. Placing feather light kisses on his chest she softly bit his nipple. Draco groaned, indicating that he was waking up. Hermione looked down and saw a bulge in his bottoms. She smirked to herself. Concentrating on his chest again she kissed her way down until she reached the waistband of his boxers. Playing with the elastic she sighed. What was she doing? Standing up, she yelped as she felt Draco grab her wrist to pull her back to him. Kissing her hard, his hands led hers to his hard cock. ''Don't even think of letting me take care of myself, Granger. You started this, and you'll finish it.''

Draco had been awake since Hermione had touched his face. It had been a torture, a refined torture. Having Hermione touching and kissing his body almost was too much, and it had cost him a lot to stay still and not flip her over and ravish her. Hermione grinned before taking his prick in her hand, stroking it softly. ''Who says I don't want to finish this?'' she teased. Draco groaned as Hermione tightened her grip. She knew him too well. He let out a grunt when Hermione replaced her hands with her tongue, licking him up and down. She swirled her tongue around the tip before enveloping his cock into her mouth. She took what she couldn't fit into her mouth with her hand. Humming around his cock she heard Draco's incoherent mumbles, which only made her wetter. When she took Draco's balls in her hand and knead them softly, she could hear him curse and she heard a faint ''Granger fuck.. I'm cumming. Granger..'' With a loud 'Fuck!' he shot his load down her throat as she swallowed around his cock. When he finished she gave his cock a soft kiss before looking up, seeing Draco still lying flat on his back, a pillow over his face.

Peeking under the pillow, she grinned as he had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. ''And, how did I do?'' Draco looked at her. ''You did.. well,'' he teased her. She smacked him in the chest. ''I hope you know that I did better than 'well.' I was great.'' Her eyes glimmered with joy. Her hair was wild from his hands, her lips slightly swollen and her cheeks had a pink tinge. Sitting up, he grabbed her face in both is hands and kissed her softly. Laying her down, he kissed her nose, her lips, her collarbone. With is his tongue he traced a path between her breasts, making circles around her left breast until the nipple was a hard bud of pleasure. With his hand he did the same to her right breast, and when she let out a long moan, he trailed down to her abdomen.

The closer he got to her centre, the more soft moans he heard. He loved that Hermione let herself go, he had had a few girls, and they never lost control. He loved how Hermione just let herself lose control when she was with him. Kissing her clit, he slowly pushed his middle finger inside her, and smirked when she gasped. Putting a second finger inside her, he picked up speed. He heard Hermione's moans and gasps and it made him incredibly aroused. ''Draco.. Draco please I- oohhhh,'' Hermione moaned when Draco kissed her clit, still fingering her. After a few minutes he felt her breath become erratic and it wasn't long after that she came hard. Letting out a sigh, she hoisted Draco up on top of her to kiss him, tasting herself on his mouth.

Rotating her hips, Hermione felt the tip of Draco's cock against her clit. Smirking, Draco pulled back, before plunging deep inside her. He heard Hermione gasp with pleasure, and he kissed her hard on her mouth. Moving her hips, Hermione urged Draco to move faster. Draco, however, did no such thing and kept teasing her until she groaned and flipped them over, pinning Draco's arms onto the mattress. Rotating her hips, she grinded her clit on his pelvis and grinned when she heard Draco's strangled moan. Looking up at her, Draco nearly lost it. She had her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open and her face was completely relaxed. She looked beautiful. He put his hands on her hips and moved her faster, thrusting up his hips to get deeper into her. The movement made Hermione moan, and before he knew it, she was cumming again. Her cunt clenched around his cock, causing him to curse and shoot his load deep inside her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them over and slipped out of Hermione. Muttering a quick _scourgify _he hugged Hermione closer to his chest. They were asleep within minutes.


End file.
